Sentiments Elfiques
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: "Elle aurait dû être patiente, attendre de voir l'évolution de ses sentiments ou essayer de les refouler au plus profond d'elle en s'attachant à quelqu'un d'autre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, le visage de l'homme qui avait touché son cœur flottait chaque jour dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit."


**Un petit OS, le premier sur ce fandom.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien ou à Peter Jackson sauf Alwä qui est mon OC. **

**Prend place après le troisième film mais Legolas n'est pas encore parti à la recherche d'Aragorn.**

* * *

**Sentiments elfiques**

Alwä regardait le ciel où de nombreux nuages commençaient à s'amonceler. Tout le monde, à Mirkwood, se tenait prêt à combattre, redoutant une attaque d'Orcs, aiguisant les lames des épées et préparant de nouvelles flèches pour défaire l'ennemi. Assise sur une branche d'un arbre, la jeune femme songeait à ce qui l'attendait, au voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans son dos, sensibles au vent qui se levait, la rendant invisible dans l'ombre de la forêt. Ses yeux verts détaillaient chaque recoin des bois à la portée de son regard, guettant le moindre signe étrange. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle surveillait ainsi les bois avant son départ car elle savait que son envie de fuir vers Fondcombe serait mal vue. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait d'avis, peu importait ce que les autres seraient capables de lui dire pour la décourager de rejoindre la cour du roi Elrond. Elle n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à ses semblables, à ceux qui avaient le même statut qu'elle et qui se battaient à ses côtés lors des attaques d'ennemis au sein de la Forêt Noire.

Sautant habilement au sol, l'Elfe se réceptionna debout sur ses deux pieds, une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, aux aguets. Une branche craqua près d'elle et elle attrapa une flèche dans son carquois, l'encochant rapidement avant de viser le feuillage qui bougeait. Un cerf surgit, bondissant, la forçant à s'écarter. Elle abaissa son arme, rangea la flèche et se détendit. Alwä considérait cet animal comme sacré et elle le regarda s'en aller, confiante de voir qu'il restait encore des vies lumineuses au sein de la sombre forêt. Elle courut à petites foulées, s'arrêtant parfois pour grimper à un arbre et surveiller les environs, toujours aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre et aussi agile qu'un félin, comme tous ceux de sa race. Arrivée au royaume, elle salua les gardes d'un mouvement bref de la tête avant de se rendre à l'armurerie où elle déposa son arc et ses flèches, gardant seulement son épée comme à son habitude avant de se diriger vers la salle du trône pour faire son rapport au roi. Elle s'inclina devant ce dernier alors que Legolas quittait la pièce puis elle se releva, croisant le regard bleu de Thranduil.

\- Les bois sont sûrs, votre majesté. Aucun Orc ne foule notre royaume en ce moment.

\- Vous faîtes du bon travail Alwä.

\- Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez aussi habile que mes meilleurs soldats et j'ai songé à vous pour remplacer Tauriel. Pourtant, vous envisagez de partir.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton glacial qui balaya le courage de la jeune femme. Elle cherchait ses mots avec soin pour ne pas commettre d'imprudence. Elle ignorait comment expliquer la raison de son départ précipité sans entrer dans le détail de ses sentiments, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Alwä n'aimait pas débattre de ses émotions avec les rares personnes qu'elle côtoyait mais devoir avouer la vérité devant le roi semblait pour elle être une épreuve insurmontable. Elle aurait même préféré combattre une légion d'Orcs et de magiciens plutôt que de s'étendre sur sa vie. Ce fut finalement le roi qui reprit la parole, dardant sur elle ses yeux froids.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ?

\- A Fondcombe, votre majesté.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'épargner la peine de voir chaque jour l'homme que j'aime tout en sachant qu'il ne partagera jamais mes sentiments.

\- Ainsi, vous faites passer votre intérêt personnel avant la sécurité du royaume.

C'était ce moment qu'Alwä redoutait depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Le ton de Thranduil n'avait fait que se durcir au fil de ses paroles alors qu'il la toisait du haut de son trône. Il se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la jeune Elfe, la jugeant du regard alors qu'elle se retenait de fuir, maîtrisant les battements précipités de son cœur qui s'emballait. Elle connaissait la sentence qui l'attendait mais elle espérait un changement de la part du roi.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous certaine qu'il ne partagera pas vos sentiments ? Est-il un Elfe Sylvain ?

\- Non, votre majesté. Il y a bien une différence mais elle réside dans nos rangs respectifs.

\- Je vois. Je vous pensais bien plus futée que Tauriel mais, au final, vous êtes comme elle. Mon fils a autre chose à faire, en effet, que de subir les émotions passionnelles de chaque Elfe un peu trop douée.

Alwä ne répondit pas, laissant le silence s'installer. Elle ne souhaitait pas contredire le roi et lui dire qu'il se trompait lourdement sur le sens de ses paroles. A quoi bon tenter de le raisonner alors qu'elle allait partir ? Elle préféra attendre, encore une fois, baissant les yeux cette fois-ci.

\- Vous savez ce qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ? Dès que vous aurez franchi les limites du royaume, vous ne pourrez jamais revenir. Vous êtes bannie de Mirkwood, pour l'éternité.

Rien n'aurait pu préparer la jeune femme à la douleur qu'elle ressentit en entendant les paroles de Thranduil. Elle n'avait pourtant pas cessé de se les répéter, jour et nuit, depuis sa décision, mais les entendre lui faisait mal. Elle s'inclina devant le roi qui la regarda partir puis elle passa rapidement par sa chambre, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil, avant d'aller récupérer son arc et ses flèches. Si elle se mettait en marche rapidement, elle atteindrait vite Fondcombe et cela sans croiser d'Orcs ou d'ennemis aussi redoutables. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd qu'elle dépassa les frontières de Mirkwood, ignorant les appels de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas sa décision. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas pu rester un jour de plus alors qu'elle était bannie.

Fondcombe était bien différent du royaume qu'elle venait de quitter. Là-bas, Alwä avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, dans une vie bien trop calme rythmée par de la musique douce. Son esprit réclamait des aventures, des combats, tout ce qui pourrait l'occuper et l'empêcher de penser à son départ de Mirkwood. Mais rien ne la satisfaisait, elle repoussait tous ceux qui essayaient de venir lui parler, s'enfermant dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée à son arrivée. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à grimper aux arbres, à s'exercer avec son arc sur des cibles invisibles. Sa terre lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé mais elle se taisait, n'en parlant jamais avec les habitants de Fondcombe. Comment expliquer son ressenti sans se faire détester des Elfes de ce royaume ?

\- Alwä, vous devriez vous mêler à ceux qui vous accueillent.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux gris se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Alwä, posant sur elle un regard doux et bienveillant. Il s'agissait d'Arwen, la fille d'Elrond, souvent calme et posée quand elle parlait aux autres. La Sindar l'appréciait à sa juste valeur mais même la compagnie d'Arwen ne pouvait enlever le poids qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

\- J'ai tenté de me faire à cet endroit après des décennies de vie ici mais je n'y arrive pas. Même les bois sombres de Mirkwood me manquent. Tout était si différent là-bas. J'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi. Notre Seigneur Thranduil avait raison, j'ai fait passer mes intérêts avant ceux des autres.

\- Ce n'est plus votre souverain, rétorqua doucement Arwen. Vous avez été bannie, vous ne faites plus partie du royaume de Mirkwood.

\- Mais je suis quand même une Sindar et il reste mon roi.

\- Je respecte votre choix Alwä mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes à Fondcombe.

Après un sourire, la fille d'Elrond s'en alla, laissant l'Elfe originaire de Mirkwood ruminer ses pensées et son mal-être. Alwä finit par sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre, atterrissant sur ses jambes avec grâce avant de filer entre les maisons elfiques, saluant à peine les personnes qu'elle croisait. Comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, elle parcourut le même chemin avant d'atteindre l'arbre le plus haut, grimpant avec agilité afin d'en atteindre le sommet, observant le ciel en se rappelant de ce jour où elle avait annoncé à Thranduil la raison de son départ. Elle aurait dû être patiente, attendre de voir l'évolution de ses sentiments ou essayer de les refouler au plus profond d'elle en s'attachant à quelqu'un d'autre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, le visage de l'homme qui avait touché son cœur flottait chaque jour dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit. A quoi bon le fuir alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'approfondir sa douleur au lieu de l'apaiser ? Alwä savait, au moment d'entrer dans la salle du trône, qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de son départ mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à mentir.

Entendant un cor au loin, elle descendit de son arbre, rejoignant les attroupements qui se formaient un peu partout. Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce que chacun disait. Bousculant les Elfes qui marchaient à pas lents, Alwä réussit à entrer dans le palais, croisant le chemin d'Arwen pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon père réunit un conseil. Plusieurs Elfes, des Nains, des Hommes et des Hobbits sont là. Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

\- Mais pourquoi, je n'ai aucune importance ici.

\- Ne discutez pas les ordres d'un roi et suivez-moi. Je suis certaine que mon père a ses raisons de vous demander.

Alwä la suivit donc à travers la foule, jusqu'au lieu où siégeait le conseil d'Elrond. Avec surprise, elle découvrit Legolas qui la regarda avec attention avant de baisser les yeux. Elle se tint debout tandis que le roi de Fondcombe prenait place avec son conseiller, Erestor. Presque invisible là où elle se trouvait, la Sindar écoutait tout du conseil, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème avec l'Anneau unique. Au bout d'une discussion qui lui parut interminable, Elrond autorisa la création de la Communauté de l'anneau qui aurait pour but de détruire l'anneau en le jetant dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. La compagnie comptait neuf membres : Gandalf, Frodon Sacquet, Samsagace Gamegie, Peregrin Touque, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas. A l'entente du nom de ce dernier, Alwä intervint, s'avançant pour être visible de tous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, prince Legolas.

\- Je le dois, nous avons perdu Gollum, nous devons nous racheter. Nous ne sommes pas des lâches.

Elle crut recevoir un coup de poignard face aux dernières paroles du blond et elle décida de quitter la pièce, manquant de trébucher dans sa hâte. Ainsi, il la voyait comme une lâche parce qu'elle avait décidé de quitter Mirkwood pour Fondcombe. Ce n'était pas normal, elle ne comprenait pas cette obsession de perfection de ses pairs. Soupirant, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, s'accoudant au balcon, plongeant son regard dans le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Legolas qui prit place à ses côtés, tâche blonde dans l'obscurité.

\- Je me suis emporté, commença-t-il.

\- Et vous aviez raison, le coupa Alwä. Chaque jour, je regrette mon départ de Mirkwood. J'aurais pu être envoyée ici à votre place.

\- Mon père n'envoie que des personnes en qui il a confiance. Il prétend avoir eu trop de traitres dans ses rangs.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, contemplant la vallée en contrebas. Thranduil devait se méfier de tout le monde pour accepter d'envoyer son fils unique, l'héritier de la couronne, à Fondcombe.

\- Notre Seigneur sait-il qu'il ne vous reverra pas aussi tôt ?

\- J'ai décidé de passer le moins de temps possible à Mirkwood. Peu importe désormais que je me trouve ici ou ailleurs. Après le bannissement de Tauriel, mon père a cru que tout redeviendrait comme avant mais vous avez décidé à votre tour de remettre en cause son autorité à cause de sentiments que vous éprouviez pour moi. Vous étiez précieuse à mes yeux, Alwä, comme une confidente, comme une amie mais non comme une compagne.

\- Je le sais Legolas, je n'en ai jamais douté.

\- Pourtant, mon père m'a répété vos paroles et …

\- Et j'ai juste dit qu'il n'y avait que le rang qui me séparait de la personne que j'aimais, le coupa la brune avec douceur. Je n'ai jamais cité votre nom.

La compréhension des paroles d'Alwä sembla se faire dans l'esprit du prince Sindar qui voulut lui poser une question mais Arwen arriva au même moment, déclarant qu'Aragorn et Boromir souhaitaient s'entretenir avec le blond. Legolas jeta un regard vif à Alwä avant de quitter le balcon, laissant les deux femmes seules.

\- Vous et le prince étiez proches ? demanda la fille d'Elrond.

\- Nous étions amis, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Alwä plongea ses yeux verts dans le ciel, fermant ses paupières afin de sentir l'air frais autour d'elle. Le climat de Fondcombe différait de celui de Mirkwood, il y faisait plus frais, été comme hiver. Les arbres eux-mêmes n'avaient pas cette force qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, dévisageant Arwen qui semblait songeuse.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? osa demander la Sindar.

\- Vous savez sans doute que comme mon père et mes deux frères, je suis une semi-Elfe. Je vais devoir choisir entre mon immortalité d'Elfe ou ma mortalité d'humaine.

\- J'aurais aimé être comme vous. Je serais déjà morte et je n'aurais pas à subir une longue vie ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller dans les Terres Immortelles ?

\- Parce qu'il reste encore à Mirkwood une personne qui m'est chère.

Il n'y eut pas de parole en plus entre les deux femmes, la fille d'Elrond décidant de rejoindre son père alors que la Sindar restait dehors. Elle vit la communauté de l'anneau partir et elle attendit encore plusieurs années à Fondcombe, voyant le temps passer à une lenteur presque insupportable. Etre une Elfe commençait à peser sur ses épaules comme un fardeau. Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que la communauté de l'anneau revenait de sa mission, Alwä demanda à parler au roi de Fondcombe, des questions plein la tête. Elrond la reçut dans la salle du trône, ses yeux gris la fixant alors qu'elle entrait de sa démarche souple. Elle s'inclina devant le roi puis s'avança au plus près.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que l'ombre de Sauron ne plane plus sur nos terres ?

\- Des destins différents s'offrent aux différentes espèces de notre monde. Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom ou en celui d'Elfes qui ont accepté de me donner leurs décisions. Nous voyagerons vers les Terres Immortelles.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde part ? Les Sindar vont-ils vous suivre ?

\- Votre peuple vous manque, Alwä. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous révéler leur avenir mais à vous de leur demander.

\- J'ai été bannie de Mirkwood il y a de cela soixante-dix-huit ans. Je ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres du Seigneur Thranduil et ne plus y mettre les pieds. J'aurais aimé poser mes questions à Legolas mais il passe plus de temps avec la communauté de l'anneau qu'avec les siens.

\- Ce soir, quelques Sindar arriveront à Fondcombe avant de repartir. Vous avez le droit d'être ici alors venez les voir.

Alwä s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre son arbre, celui qu'elle avait escaladé tant de fois depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe. Au son d'un cor étranger, elle sauta sur le sol avant de courir sur le chemin qui la rapprochait de la cité d'Elrond, apercevant au loin des montures et leurs cavaliers. A leur tête, perché sur un cerf aux proportions immenses, se tenait le roi lui-même, inchangé malgré le temps. L'Elfe brune reprit son pas rapide, filant à toute allure avant de rentrer dans le palais d'Elrond, manquant de renverser une Elfe qui portait dans ses mains un plateau de fruits et qui lui lança un regard aigu. Alwä s'excusa avant de retourner dans sa chambre, le cœur battant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu autant de Sindar qu'elle ignorait s'ils la reconnaîtraient. Et dans ce cas, pourraient-ils lui pardonner son départ ? Elle aurait été humaine, la question ne se serait pas posée mais pour les Elfes, le temps s'écoulait d'une manière bien différente.

\- Ecoutez mes conseils et tentez une discussion avec le roi.

Alwä se retourna vivement, une main sur son épée, observant la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il s'agissait de Galadriel dont les yeux semblaient étinceler comme des étoiles. La Sindar connaissait l'Elfe à la chevelure presque blanche de par les récits de ses pairs mais elle n'avait jamais pu la voir réellement.

\- Un roi ne prend pas la peine de perdre du temps avec quelqu'un qu'il a banni.

\- Qu'en savez-vous Alwä ? Bientôt viendra le temps où nous partirons pour les Terres Immortelles. Là-bas, aucune distinction ne sera faite, que vous soyez de Fondcombe ou de Mirkwood.

\- Je ne quitterai pas ces terres pour me rendre en Aman, Dame Galadriel. Ma place est ici, tant qu'il est là.

\- Vous faites le même choix que le prince Legolas. Il refuse de partir mais un jour arrivera où il demandera à naviguer vers nous.

Alwä se demanda si la dame de la Lothlórien pouvait percevoir le futur ou non mais elle choisit le silence au lieu de partager sa question. Galadriel la fixa longuement avant de sourire et de disparaître dans une lumière éblouissante que la Sindar n'oublia jamais. Alors que les siens étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures, elle se décida enfin à rejoindre le roi Elrond et les voyageurs venant de Mirkwood. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer le roi Thranduil parmi la foule, reconnaissable à sa chevelure blonde, à ses yeux bleus et à sa couronne de bois. Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre, s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Votre majesté.

\- Alwä. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu la chance de voir mon fils avant son départ pour la longue quête de l'anneau. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il semblait bien portant. A croire que Mirkwood ne lui manquait pas.

\- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

Un regard rapide permit à Alwä de comprendre qu'il parlait d'Elrond et elle sut alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se plaindre de sa condition au roi de Fondcombe. Voyant qu'elle n'osait plus reprendre la parole, Thranduil lui proposa de prendre l'air dans les jardins du palais, ce que la brune accepta. Il était bien plus simple d'avoir une discussion au-dehors, là où la foule se pressait moins.

\- J'ai appris que votre fils ne partirait pas vers les Terre Immortelles, ce qui est également mon cas. Cependant, nombreux sont ceux qui iront en Aman.

\- Vous croyez que je vais m'en aller à mon tour et qu'ainsi, vous pourrez vivre votre idylle avec mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous pensais bien plus subtile, Alwä.

\- Je n'éprouve rien pour Legolas, votre majesté. C'est ce que j'ai eu envie de vous révéler le jour où j'ai été bannie. Ce n'est pas un prince que j'aime, mais un roi.

Thranduil se figea le temps d'une seconde avant de transpercer la brune de son regard bleu comme le ciel. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cette déclaration de la part d'Alwä. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer, prenant conscience de sa bêtise. Après tant d'années d'attente, elle balançait ses sentiments d'une seule traite, comme elle décochait ses flèches, agissant avant de réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda finalement le roi de Mirkwood.

\- Les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas, répondit rapidement Alwä. J'ai longtemps tenté de les oublier à cause de votre rang mais plus le temps passe et plus mon amour pour vous se renforce.

Plus rien ne bougeait dans la nuit, tout semblait si calme, juste pour eux. Thranduil se sentait désarmé pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme. Il n'avait plus cherché à avoir de la compagnie et jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un s'attacherait ainsi à lui, au point de partir pour une autre terre.

\- Quand je vous ai parlé de Legolas, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit de plus ?

\- Parce que je savais que j'avais raison depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un roi à m'aimer ?

Thranduil aurait pu lui répondre de nombreuses choses, lui expliquer que les souverains ne se contentaient pas de personnes de haut rang, qu'ils pouvaient éprouver des sentiments pour d'autres personnes. Il aurait pu lui dire aussi qu'il avait l'impression qu'un lien s'était tissé entre eux à leur insu, qu'il avait cru pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance, qu'il s'était senti trahi quand elle était partie pour Fondcombe, loin de Mirkwood, loin des Sindar, loin de lui. Oui, il aurait pu parler longtemps mais au lieu de cela, il fit un geste envers elle, l'attirant contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras avec force. Cette étreinte résumait tout ce qu'il voulait faire passer et il espérait sa compréhension. Alwä ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de son roi, croyant à un rêve. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle sut au plus profond d'elle que le monde s'ouvrait enfin à son regard, que le bonheur arrivait dans sa vie.

\- Comptez-vous partir ? murmura-t-elle en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- J'avais pour but de me rendre sur les Terres Immortelles avec Elrond et Galadriel.

\- Alors je viendrai avec vous. Je ne veux plus être séparée de vous, Seigneur Thranduil.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, ignorant qu'à l'intérieur du palais, Elrond les observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Deux années plus tard, des navires se mirent en route pour Aman avec à leurs bords des Elfes, les porteurs des anneaux de pouvoir et les derniers porteurs de l'Anneau unique. Alwä et Thranduil avaient décidé de vivre ensemble pour l'éternité et ils furent rejoints plus tard par Legolas qui félicita son père. Une nouvelle ère de paix pouvait commencer, loin des ruines qui témoignaient de la guerre contre Sauron, loin des contrées naines, vers un renouveau.


End file.
